Should I Love You ?
by TheGirlNextDoor027
Summary: Ykiyaga is a traveller who travels from land to land. As she met a tragic experience in Greydall Plain, she was taken to Balandor. There, she met Leonard while working in Rapacci's Wine. Join her as she tags along with Leonard, Yulie, Eldore and the rest to save the Princess and find the missing arks. And as the Journey continues, Will Love get in the way of friendship and duty?
1. Prologue

Avatar's POV

I was running for my life. The poison is already taking toll in my body. Stupid Vespids. Trees, grass, and a small river is all I can see from this place. The sights would be beautiful.

If it weren't for the monsters. Trolls, treants, vespids, and the wild boars roam this area. The kibble and polkan weren't bad if I just ignore it. This area came to be known as Greydall Plain.

I was clinging to my bow for security. You wouldn't know if a vespid or wild boars will attack you. My clothes were torn and muddy. Cuts and bruises were evident in my face and body. Dried blood is seen on my side if you look closely. All I was thinking was to get to Balandor for safety.

I hear flapping of wings. I immediately stopped and hid behind a tree. I peaked and saw a vespid patrolling the area. _Damnit! I was hoping to avoid them._ I readied my arrow when my body gave away. The poison from the vespid I fought earlier must be spreading fast. I decided to run, run like what I did from the very start. I passed the vespid in ease and followed the trail.

I hear galloping of horses. Looking at my side I saw knights with Balandor's sign on their shields. Why are they here? No clue, but I'm glad they are.

Just then a wild boar attacked me. The impact of the attack and the shock of the sudden attack must have caused me to realize how sore my body is. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. I looked at my left and saw the wild boar going for another attack.

I did what I have to do.

I forced myself to stand up and I readied my bow and arrow. I locked target on the wild boar and let my arrow loose. It hits it on his side and effectively killing it. But then I realize I don't have any arrows left and the string on my bow is already broken since I've been using it a lot today. I decided to keep it for now.

I was limping to the knights, almost slipping into unconsciousness. All I could do is shout.

**"Help!" **was the lasting I said before my knees gave way. The poison was now taking control of my body. Dehydration, starvation, and blood loss doesn't help in this case.

They must've heard my shout because the next thing I know I was being carried by a knight, the commander perhaps and the others were surrounding him. My vision blurred and my hearing weakened. I did heard one thing before I slipped into unconsciousness.

"We must go back to Balandor and heal this stranger. She needs immediate medical treatment"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**  
When I woke up, I was lying on something soft. I opened my eyes and looked around. Shelves full of containers, potions and medicines I presume, a book was in a table, a book of magical incantations I guess, and a woman next to a cauldron, must be the person who healed me.

"Oh you're awake. How are you feeling?" She said when I adjusted myself into a sitting position. I looked at her closely.

She has red hair and it went all the way until her back. She wore it in a braid. Her front hair was mostly covering her forehead. She has a tanned skin, not too dark and not too light, just the right shade. She has lilac irises and she was wearing a greenish skirt with a brown vest. It has laces on it to tighten it. While for her footwear, she wore brown close shoes.

"Fine, a little sore, but I'll live." I said while stretching, noting the many bandages wrapped around my arms, legs, and stomach.

"Good. Captain Cyrus and his men found you lying in Greydall Plain, I cured the poison that was spreading in your body and healed most of your wounds. Those bandages wrapped around you" She gestured to the bandages, especially the one on my stomach "are magically equip to absorb the remaining poison, the infection that you got on that wound on your side, and close up all the wounds."

She said. I tried to stand up but my legs weren't use to the weight after surviving a fight and immediately gave way. She caught me when I was about the fall.

"Careful, you need to rest. The poison took control of almost all the part of your body. And mix it up with the infection you have attained on that wound, It cause a severe interaction, causing you slip into unconsciousness"

She said while giving me food, water, and some type of potion. "Eat then drink the potion. It'll put you into sleep so the bandages can absorb the poison and infection faster."

I did as I was told and soon enough the potion's effects are starting to control my body.

"Before I sleep, I must know the name of the person who healed me." I managed to say.

"It's Inggrid. Now rest. You will wake up tomorrow morning, but tonight, sleep like a queen." Inggrid said, exiting the room. I didn't realize it was night time. I obediently lie on the bed and let the potion take control of my body.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I woke up the next day with a lighter feeling. I looked to my right and saw Inggrid.

"Good Morning. How did you sleep?" Inggrid said, bringing my breakfast and water  
"Just as you said, Slept like a queen" I said adjusting myself in a sitting position and I ate my breakfast in silence.

Inggrid excused herself and went out.

While she was out I finished my breakfast and was now looking at the scars. What caught my attention was a scar that looks like a rose. I examined it closely. _This can't be a scar, it's too … detailed to be one._

Several questions entered my mind.

How did I get this? Was it even here before? What does this mean?

I sighed in frustration at these questions and rubbed my temple. _Great, just what I need, a headache. _I looked up to see Inggrid handing some clothes to me.

"I figured you need this, after seeing the way those animals ruined you clothes" Inggrid said, giving me a warm smile. I took it and strip off my ripped clothing. Before I even touched the clothes, Inggrid gasped and looked at my side. Where the scar was.

"You …You have the mark" She said, looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" Did she mean the scar? "What mark Inggrid?" I was panicking,

_What is she talking about? Is it really that bad? What could this mean? _

"The Mark of the Rose" Inggrid whispered, as if the mark will disappear if she said it loudly.

"What's the Mark of the Rose?" I asked her with sheer curiosity.

"Get into the clothes I brought you and I will tell you more." She said, exiting the room.

I examined the clothes closely.

The dress she gave was mostly in the color moss green. It has Brown and gold linings in the bottom of the dress, in the waist area, on the shoulder area, and the top area. Inside there's a black clothing that resembles a turtle-neck dress we wear when its winter. It has gold lining at the top portion. Its sleeves went past my elbow, but it doesn't reach my wrists. It went above my knees; I think about 3 or 2 inches above.

There's also a hand accessory that comes with the dress. It starts an inch above my wrists and ends in my wrists. The color of this part is black and it has brown linings at the bottom. When it reached my hand, it creates a triangle-shape and connects with my middle finger. Its color is brown with blue linings at the top.

And lastly my boots, it's brown in color with brown and gold linings from the dress and it is wrapped around the middle area of the boot.

I began to put it on. I kept looking at the scar, or as Inggrid called it, The Mark of the Rose. _Why do I have this mark? _I decided to brush the thought aside and checked the mirror.

The dress fitted my perfectly, not too baggy, not too tight. Perfect for archery.

Speaking of which, where is my bow?

I made a note to ask Inggrid later. I decided to fix my hair. I have auburn hair that goes past my chin but doesn't reach my shoulders. Due to my addiction in archery, I always cut my hair short in order to prevent any accidents. (1)I decided to braid a section of my hair on both sides and connecting them at the back. I looked at my eyes.

My Eyes.

That's the only thing I likes about myself. It's a light grey color with a tint of blue in them. Makes me think of the starry night.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Inggrid knocked at the door.

"Everything alright in there?" She said on the other side

"Yeah, you can come in now" I exclaimed as she entered the room

"I see the clothes fits you perfectly" She said, indicating the clothes.

"It does" I said, twirling a bit, causing her to giggle. "Now that I have put on the clothes you gave me, can you tell me about the Mark of The Rose?"

She sigh then looked at me "Nothing is known about the Mark except that it symbolizes the Key and that the one that is seen with it is The Key." She paused to catch her breath

"That person can choose whichever side she/ he wants to side. Good or Bad. Once she/he picked a side, that side will have a higher chance to win the war." She stood up and grabbed the book that I assumed to be a book of spells.

"It was last seen at the time of the Dogma War. It was the Sorceress Nadia who had the mark. She was fighting alongside Queen Mureas and the Athwani" She paused, letting the information sink into me.

"She then disappeared along with all the Incoruptus, or as we know them, Knights and five children. Many believed she was also put into slumber and was kept with the children. But when they discovered the Knights and children, her body cannot be found, thus proven that she either died or was assassinated." She flipped the book into a specific page.

"Although the prophecy stated that another girl will bear the mark, thus continuing the mission the Sorceress has failed to complete." She read the page, looking at me most of the time.

_I can't be the girl. I just can't be. I'm nothing but a girl who travels the lands. _

"Do you really think I'm the girl?" I ask her. I kept my gaze at the floor.

"It's in the prophecy. How can it be mistaken?" She stated.

"Does it say anything about the mission or what this girl –errm me- do?" I ask, wanting nothing more but to know.

Inggrid flipped a couple pages until she found what she was looking for "Her mission was to help the pactmakers find their Knights and when they are all found, they will create the event The Awakening. What she must do is to prevent the darkness that will emerge in The Awakening."

"I can't do that!" I said, standing up. "I am nothing but a mere girl travelling from land to land. I can't even remember anything from my past for the Gods' sake!" I was now pacing back and forth.

"I cannot lie to you. It's written in the prophecy. " Inggrid said. I could see in the eyes that she wanted to tell anything to comfort me, but she knows she would've been lying.

"Well, Thank You Inggrid. For healing me, taking care of me and for the information you gave me." I said, defeated.

"But I must be going. I have to settle here and find a job to earn the galleons I lost in the journey." I started to exit the room when I remembered

"Where's my bow?"

Inggrid looked at me with a guilty look.

"I sold it to the armoury. It was broken and many scratches were evident. I was hoping to replace it but, they were out of bow and arrows." She looked at me with a still guilty expression.

"It's alright Inggrid." I said while walking towards the door.

"Never speak of the information I told you."

I froze. What? Why?

I turned to look at her. "Why?" I was beyond confused right now. Why would I keep it a secret?

"To keep you safe." She stated.

I nodded to show her I understood. "Anything else?"

"I just want to know your name." She said, which made me realize I haven't given her my name.

_Stupid._ _How could I forget to tell her._

"It's Ykiyaga. Just call me Yckx" I said as I exit the room. "Until we meet again Inggrid."  
"Goodbye Yckx" She waved back at me.

I turned around and looked for a job.

_A Journey ended and another began.  
What I didn't know,  
This Journey  
will open my eyes to a Whole New World_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So this is my first White Knight Chronicles Fanfic. Please be gentle. And for my readers of 'I Hate You' in the High School Musical Category, I will not continue it any longer. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I've lost interest and inspiration to continue it. I also took the advices the reviewers gave me in my 'I Hate You' Fanfic and I followed it here.**

**A Little Info about my OC/ Character/ Avatar**

**Name: Ykiyaga (Yckx for short)**  
**Race: Human**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Age: 18**  
**Nationality: Unknown for now**  
**Hair Color: Auburn**  
**Eye Color: Light Grey Color with a Tint of Blue**  
**Weapon: Bow and Arrow**  
**Sword (Temporary)**  
**Special Abilities: Unknown for now**  
**Relative: Unknown for now**

_(1) This braid is the same braid Lucy Pevensie wore in Prince Caspian. Only the hair is shorter._

**Review guys. Thanks :D**

**~GirlNextDoor027**


	2. Rapacci's Wine

**~Ykiyaga's POV~**

As I left the room, I spotted a backpack. I looked into it and saw extra clothes which are all copies of the one I'm wearing. I smiled at Inggrid's thoughtfulness. I spotted some galleons and food that will last for a week.

I went out of the building and explore the kingdom of Balandor.

Every turn, I hear the same news over and over again. The Princess' birthday ball, which is within the week. They must really love their rulers.

"Excuse me" I looked down and saw a little boy, no older than six. He has shaggy blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. He looked at me with a great amount of Wonder and Curiosity. This made me smile. _Kids with their curiosities._

"Hello, can I help you? Are you lost?" I gave him a warm smile as I politely asked him.  
"No, I'm good. My mother is just around the corner" He said as he pointed the farthest left corner "I just wanted to ask you a question"  
"But of course" I smiled at him and squatted so I can look at him properly. "What is it?"  
Now he looked nervous "Is it really alright with you, Ma'am?" I smiled at his manners "I don't want to annoy you with all these questions"  
"It's alright. I promise I won't get annoyed" I said making a 'cross-my-heart' sign on my chest. He still looked uncertain. "How about this, once you're done asking questions, I'll ask some questions to you. Sound good for you? "

"Alright. But are you a traveller? I haven't seen you in town, Ma'am" He asked  
"Yes, I am. But I won't travel for a while." I said patiently "I am taking a break here in Balandor for a week or two."  
"If you're not from here, where were you born? Do you have any relatives? A brother? Sister? I wish I had a baby sister" He asked, not noticing he was rambling.  
"To be honest, I really don't remember. I travel a lot actually. And yes I have a brother but we got separated while travelling but we will meet again someday" I said with a daze look on my face  
"Okay one last question, what's your name, Ma'am?" He asked  
"My name is Ykiyaga or Yckx for short" I said "Now it's my turn to ask the questions"

"What's your name?" I simply asked him.  
"Anthony, Miss Yckx" He said  
"Now where can I find a job?" I asked him. Maybe he might know some place in need of help. He scrunch his face as he think. He then turned to me.  
"I heard a place called 'Rapacci's Wines' needs an employee, especially since they were chosen to deliver the wine for the Princess' birthday ball" He said  
"Thank You. Lastly, Can you tell me more about the Princess' Birthday Ball?" I asked.

"Sure" He gestured me to sit.  
"I'm not sure about some parts but this is what my mother told me. Our kingdom and Faria are joining together through a peace treaty and they will hold it the same day the princess turns eighteen. It's also sad because our princess lost her mother to a Farian warrior when she was 8. Since that day, she never said a word"

I was shocked at what the Princess experienced, especially at her young age.

_That's why the people love her so much._

"That must be terrible. But look at the time. Come, let me take  
you to your mother." I stood up and held out my hand for Anthony to take.

"Yes, Miss Yckx" He stood up and took my hand. Together, we walked to where her mother is.

True to his word, we found his mother just around the corner. She was chatting with a woman when we came in view. She went and took her son.

"I'm sorry if my son bothered you" She apologized  
"There is nothing to worry about, he was just merely asking questions." I offered her a gentle smile  
"I'm glad he was much of a trouble for you" she gave me a comforting smile  
"He was lovely, Ma'am. But I must bid you farewell" I said as I kneeled in front of Anthony "And you be good, alright?" I said, tapping his nose and messing his hair  
"Yes, Miss Yckx. Goodbye" He gave me a hug and went to play with the other kids

I stood up and shook hands with Anthony's mother and walked back to the place I met Anthony.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I walked along the busy streets of Balandor. As I walked, I also asked some direction to Rapacci's Wines. I followed these directions and now I'm standing in front of Rapacci's Wines.

I opened the door and saw how busy the workers are. And I'm guessing the one who commands them to 'Get your lazy butts off that chair and work' (He's words, not mine) is the owner, Rapacci.

"Umm, Pardon me, but are you Rapacci?" I asked the Warg who keeps on commanding his workers.  
It seems like he didn't hear me so I tapped his shoulder. He jumped slightly and let out a little squeak, which made me giggle and he turned to me.

"Uhh, Oh. A customer. What would you like dear? Wait, aren't you underage?" He kept on rambling about how wines are not suitable for women at my age.  
"Actually, I came here for a job and I can see that you need as many helping hands" I gestured the way the employees work.  
"Ah, another one looking for a job. Your timing is perfect. You're Hired. You can start later today." He said.

_Wait, WHAT !?  
_  
"Aren't you going to interrogate me or something like that?" I asked, uncertain about him giving me the job in a flash. I mean, yes, I'm happy I got a job, but still.

"I'm Desperate and you see how busy we are, we need all the help we can get" Rapacci explained.  
"Good Point" I turned to leave the shop. Hey, he said I can start later. I remembered something and turn back to Rapacci with a sheepish smile on my face.

"Not to be a bother or anything, but do you know any inns that charge at the lowest price?" I looked at him.  
"Wait, you don't have a house?" He asked, bewildered.  
_  
Is it that OBVIOUS?! I didn't know. Hint the sarcasm.  
_  
"Well, I am just a mere traveller and I just arrived at Balandor a one or two days ago. Plus, this is my first time roaming around Balandor since the healer healed me." I said in 'as-a-matter-of-fact' kind of tone  
"You can stay with me; there are a lot of bedrooms upstairs. Although if you find a room which is messy, that is already taken" Rapacci offered me a smile. He then remembered something and turned to his workers "Speaking of which, has anyone seen Leonard?"

A series of no's and I don't knows was what he receives. He sighed at turned back to me

"You can pick your room now." I thanked him and went upstairs. I picked the room on the right which is nearest to the stairs. This room wasn't big yet it wasn't small either. _Just the right size for me. _I quickly dropped my backpack on the floor and decided to take a shower in the built in bathroom in this room.

I took off my clothes and grabbed a new pair in the backpack and a towel in the closet and went to the bathroom to have a nice, relaxing shower.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I dressed in my new clothes, combed my hair and left it to dry. I went downstairs to start working.

"Good Afternoon, Rapacci. I'm ready to start working" I said as I walked down the stairs  
"Good, you can help Raymund over there in assorting the wines." Rapacci said, pointing to a guy with a messy jet-black hair and amazingly green eyes. I walked over and introduced myself as I help him assort the wines.

An hour or so has passed when a person entered the shop. Raymund and I were getting along, surprisingly, but then Raymund stopped talking and began muttering.

"There's Leonard, always having fun while others are working" I heard Raymund mutter

I didn't want to look, my shy side showing. Plus, I'd rather be invisible for now.

Once Rapacci is done scolding him, he commanded him to help clean the dishes and clean the restaurant. I can only hear him mutter "Stupid, old, Warg" or "I was only having fun"

Raymund and I were done in assorting the wines and we bid each other goodbye. I watch him leave the shop, after getting Rapacci's permission to leave of course.

I informed Rapacci that we assorted the wines and I am hitting the hay stack, which he allowed me too. I also asked for a bucket to wash my clothes with and he told me to get one in the cleaning supplies closet.  
I thanked him and said goodnight. I went to the said closet, grabbed a bucket and some soap for clothes and went to my temporary room. I washed the clothes I've been wearing before and hanged them to dry. I brushed my teeth and collapsed in my sanctuary, the bed.

I could still hear Rapacci scolding this Leonard kid about not helping in the restaurant. I sighed and tuned them out. I looked at my wristed to see that I still have my bracelet. I haven't even realized I still have it until now. It looks like vines were circling my wrists and you'll see a gem stone here and there.

I sighed again and looked at the moon.

_Soon, our paths will cross again.  
Until then, Take care, my brother._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

And another chapter done. So yeah. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget o Review ^^  
And another secret is revealed about Yckx. SHE HAS A BROTHER. But they got separated /3

But until then, SAYOONAAAARRAAA !

~TheGirlNextDoor027


	3. Late Night Encounter

**~Leonard's POV~**

I quickly left to go to my room.

_Stupid Warg, doesn't know how to have fun._

I opened the door and entered my comfort zone. Took my shoes off and lay on my bed. I tried to close my eyes and sleep but I couldn't. I don't know why, but every time I do, I see Princess Cisna's smile when we were young. I really don't know why I still remember, despite the fact we met 12 years ago.

I groaned and stood up and went to the roof. Whenever I can't sleep or woke up from a nightmare, I always go to the roof. Another thing that I do even when I don't why.

When I went up, I was surprise to see a girl about my age, sitting there looking at the stars. She still didn't see me or noticed that she has company. I was about to go back downstairs to get her some privacy, when I heard her voice.

"I've been looking for you for months." She said quietly, her voice cracking in the end. I thought she was talking to me, but she has her back facing me. I was about to reply when she continued

"You promised you'll be here, in Balandor, but even though I looked everywhere for you yesterday. I asked a lot of people if they know you while looking for this place. But you aren't here. You said you'll never leave me alone, that you'll always be here with me. You didn't just tell me those things, you promised those things to me. How come you're not here right at this very moment when I need you the most?" By now, she was crying. I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't move from my spot.

"I've dealt with situations wherein I almost died, HECK! I was even in that situation when those knights took me here." She stood up, still crying "You said you'll never let those happen, you said you'll protect me. Well, you know what; I don't care if those happen again. I'll look far and wide for you. Put me in those situations again and again. I'll do anything, EVERYTHING, just so I could hear your voice again."

Her knees gave way and she slumped into the chimney part of the roof. I went over to her and stood beside her

"I Miss You" I heard her whisper to herself, crying her eyes out. She hugged her knees and put her head on top of them and cried. I don't know how long I stood there before I found my voice.

"Hey, are you alright?" when she heard this, she looked up with her puffy eyes. I squatted down to look at her in the eyes.

Now that I could see her face, I realized, she is Beautiful.

Not as beautiful as the Princess, but still beautiful.

She has auburn hair and pale skin; although I'm not sure if that is her skin tone since it is night at this moment, and pouty lips, tears rapidly flowing on her cheek. And her eyes, her eyes are the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. Her eyes are Light Grey, but the moonlight made it look like white and (1) they sparkle as freshly fallen snow, and it made those blue specks stood out more.

Her eyes widen and she quickly wiped her tears. I grabbed her hand and I took hold of her chin. I made her look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, as if I'm afraid she'll break if I said those words loudly.

"I'm f-f-f-f-fine" she stuttered. I could still see sadness in her eyes.

_Gods, I can't just stop looking at them. It's so beautiful._

"No your n-n-n-n-not" I mimicked her voice, causing her to let out a soft chuckle.

"Shut your pipe hole" She playfully glared at me.

"Which pipe hole?" I playfully asked, which the she responded with a blush on her face.

She shove me aside "Prick" I heard her mutter

"Am I really that bad?" I said with an innocent look on my face which she must have seen as she was clearly laughing at this point.

(2) "Yes, yes you are" She said after she stopped laughing.

"That hurts" I said with a mock hurt tone. To match what I said, I put my hand over my chest, to be specific, over my heart.

She laughed, all her troubles forgotten. "Thank You" she stated after a while.

"For what?" I asked, not clearly catching on.

"For making me smile and laugh, you dummy" She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world which, now that I think about it, it is.

"And who, if I may know, is this gentleman who made me laugh?" She said with a fake accent as she stood up and curtsied like a queen would to her king.

"Tis I, Sir Leonard Jokes-a-lot" I said with pride in my voice, spoken like a true knight, if I do say so myself.

"Well, Sir Leonard Jokes-a-lot, I, Lady Ykiyaga Laughs-a-lot, am thanking you for making my day, or should I say, night" She also said, as if she was giving me a title.

At this point, both of us couldn't contain our laughter. Both of us laughed at the same time. Because of this, we nearly fell off the roof. Luckily, I was able to catch her before she did.

"So, Ykiyaga?" I said as our laughs subsided, giving her a mischievous grin.

"Oh, Shut it. Just call me Yckx, Ykiyaga is too long for me, not to mention formal." Yckx said as she waved me off. "So, Leonard eh?" she is clearly copying my tone.

"Yes, and what's wrong with that?" I retorted back.

"Are you challenging me?" She fired back

"Maybe, Maybe not, you'll never know" I said

"At least, I'm not the one who keeps on disappearing to have fun" "Hey, life is too short for a dull moment"

"You're so deep, I can't see you any more" She fired back at me. I was about to say another witty comment at her when someone cuts me off.

"Oi, you two. Could you please keep it down from there? Some of us are actually trying to sleep" the neighbouring woman said to us.

"Sorry" I said, which earned a scoff and the slamming of windows from the woman.

_Well, that was rude._

I turned to Yckx.

"Shall we?" I said as I held out my hand for her to take

"We shall" She then took my hand and together, we went downstairs.

Once we were there, she let go of my hand and turned to a door, her bedroom perhaps. She opened her door. When she was about to go in, she looked back at me.

"Goodnight Leonard."

With a smile she looked away.

"Goodnight Yckx"

With that said, she was gone.

I turned and a walked to my bedroom. As I closed my eyes, I fell into the world of dreams and fantasies.

**~Yckx's POV~**

As I closed my door, I couldn't wipe the smile on my face.

Leonard.

What a beautiful name.

_What are you thinking? Snap out of it! Remember what (3) Brennus said? DON'T. GET. ATTACH. TO. ANYONE. They'll just hurt you. Plus the only reason YOU were in the roof because you still dreamt of Brennus, who is your older BROTHER! Your brother who you promised to find. FOCUS ON THAT!_

I sighed as I lay on my bed. I kept hearing my heartbeat getting louder as I thought of Leonard.

His hair. his blonde, long hair. The hair he keeps on a ponytail.

His pale skin. His smooth, pale skin. The way we held hands.

And his Eyes. His eyes full of mischief and wonder. His light blue eyes. Eyes that sparkle like the ocean.

_What am I saying? He's nothing but a boy who likes to have fun. And somehow he ended up seeing me on the roof. Ugh! Shut up heart! Stop beating so loud. What is this feeling? _

I tried to stop thinking about it, but I simply can't. I can't stop thinking about Leonard.

_"Goodnight Yckx" _

With that, I feel into a dreamless sleep with a thought in my mind.

_He's nothing but a friend, right?_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xox**

**And here is my update. I'm staying over at a resort with NO INTERNET (imagine the horror) so I decided to finish this tonight and post it now. So Yckx brother is name Brennus ^^ YAY ! Another Info :D**

**By the way, I haven't said the disclaimer, soooo,**

**Disclaimer: TheGirlNextDoor027 doesn't own White Knight Chronicles. They belong to ****Level-5, SCE Japan Studio and Sony Computer Entertainment. She only owns Ykiyaga and other made up characters and the plot. ALL COPYRIGHTS RESERVE !**

_1. Took that from 'Rise of the Guardians'._  
_2. Took this from 'Phineas and Ferb'_  
_3. Brennus was a Gallic leader of the 4th century BC who attacked and sacked Rome._

**_So there :D_**

**Until Then,**  
**SAYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOONAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAA!**

**~TheGirlNextDoor027**


	4. Broken and Damaged

**~Yckx POV~  
**  
I woke up at dawn. I don't know why, I guess it's just my habit, living in the woods for a good amount of time and all. I was currently on top of the roof, just clearing my thoughts. My thoughts about my brother to be specific.

_Where are you?_

I asked this question over and over again but still no answer. Where could he be?

_Maybe he's still in Frass Chasm? No, He would've been here before I was. Could he be de- No. He couldn't be, I mean he is more skilled than I am, if I'm alive, he would be, right?  
_  
"I see you like watching the sunrise."

A voice said, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts. I let out an audible squeak and looked back. Rapacci chuckled at what I did.

"You frightened me Rapacci." I reasoned out with him, earning a laugh from the said Warg.

"We'll call it even. Remember what you did yesterday?" The warg reminded me.

I laughed as I remembered how I manage to make the said Warg squeak as he was to engross scolding his workers to notice me behind him.

"Yes" I said

"Not. A. Word" the Warg warned me.

"Understood" I said, I also saluted him to add dramatic effects.

He laughed and I joined in "I like you. Silly but you know when to be" Rapacci said, earning a grin "Come, let's open up." He held out his hand to help me up. I accepted it and I remembered the moment Leonard and I shared last night.

Leonard.

He just can't leave my mind, can't he?

Rapacci led the way down, I followed. "Set the tables, will you?"

I nodded and obediently set all the tables while Rapacci made sure the wines for sale are ready. I hummed a song my brother taught me when I was little. Not knowing what I was doing, I absentmindedly took hold of the bracelet he made for me when we were in Flandar Plain.

_~.~ FLASHBACK ~.~_

_"Brennus, what are you humming?" a little girl, no older than six, asked her older brother who was seven by that time._

_"It's called (1) 'The Hanging Tree'. Do you want to hear it?"Brennus asked his little sister._

_"Yes please." She said as she made herself comfortable on the grass to hear her older brother sing to her._

_"Are you, Are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, Are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._  
_Strange things did happen here,_  
_No stranger would it be,_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." Brennus sang to her, as if it was her lullaby._

_"Brennus, why did the birds stop chirping?" his little sister asked out of sheer curiosity._

_"These aren't ordinary birds" he said as one of it landed in front of them. "They're mockingjays"_

_"What's a mockingjay Brennus?" Brennus chuckled at his little sister's curiosity._

_"They're birds that are cross breeds of jabberjays and mockingbirds." The said bird hoped towards them, taking a liking at the siblings "they could mimic any sounds, a child's high pitched warble to a man's deep tone. They couldn't, however, memorize words like the jabberjays do." With that said, the mockingjay flew away._

_"How do you know if it's a jabberjay or a mockingjay, Brennus?" His little sister asked_

_"Mockingjay only copies sound while jabberays can copy your voice. Watch" Brennus (2) whistled a tune that was familiar to both of them. When he finished, there was a pause until they heard another whistle, almost identical to the whistle Brennus made._

_"That was unbelievable." The girl exclaimed."Can they copy the tune of the Hanging Tree?"._

_"Only if you whistled it." Brennus smiled as he embraced his sister._

_"Can you teach me how to sing'Tthe Hanging Tree' Brennus, please?" the girl pleaded her older brother, making the said boy smile._

_"Alright." And throughout the afternoon, Brennus was teaching the girl the song that only their family knows._

_That was when we were happy. Not a care in the world was given. When we were so innocent and childish._

_I wish I could go back._

_Back to where that little girl was me._

_~.~ END OF FLASHBACK ~.~_

"Yckx?" Rapacci said, for how many times unknown to me.

"Oh, sorry. I was daydreaming" _Daydreaming of the time when this wretched world called reality didn't exist._

"I've been calling you for five minutes. Are you sure you're alright?" The concerned Warg asked me "I mean you did just recover from your travels. If you like, you can help tomorrow."

"No, I'm fine. Just a little distracted, but it'll subside." I reassured the Warg.

"If you say so" He turned back to his work "Would you mind getting some apples and grapes from the market?"

"I don't mind, let me just get a basket" I said as I went to the back of the store wherein I greeted one of the workers. She smiled at me and went back to work. I grabbed a basket and went back to the counter.

"Alright then, apples and grapes will be bought in a flash after you give me the galleons." I was about to wait in the front door when he stopped me.

"Oi, wait up. Just give me a second and I'll let you go" Rapacci said as he descended upstairs, to get the galleons perhaps.

He came back down with the galleons, but not just the galleons. Behind him was a grumpy, sleepy-looking Leonard who was muttering something under his breath, perhaps something like 'Stupid Warg, won't let me sleep'

"Leonard, since you didn't help at all in the shop yesterday, you will help her in the market today." Rapacci said, his tone clearly adapting a 'Don't-Mess-With-Me-And-Do-As-I-Say' tone.

"Yes Rapacci." Leonard said, his voice still has that sleepy tone in it.

Rapacci handed me the galleons. That's when Leonard looked up at my way. I could see his eyes widening at the sight of me. Before he could say anything, Rapacci already pushed him outside, with me trailing a few steps behind.

When the door of the wine shop closed, Leonard turned to me.

"YOU WORK HERE?!" His voice clearly stating he was shocked.

I covered his mouth with my hands, glaring at him "Would you mind keeping it down, people are still waking up" I sighed and looked at him "If I take off my hands from your mouth, promise me you won't make a scene" he nodded and I took off my hands from his mouth.

"You're the new girl?" He asked, more quietly this time.

"Yes, I work here now. I started yesterday. Why do you think I was in the roof last night? Robbing you?" I said, clearly saying 'isn't it obvious'

"Well, I thought you were just some frustrated girl who snuck away from home and went into a random roof to scream out her frustrations. And the reason I still thought of that even when you went into a room last night is because I thought you still need some time to cool you head off" He said.

"Well, as you can see, I'm Rapacci's Assistant. At least that's what he told me when he saw me on the roof." I said, with a hint of uncertainty at the end. "Why don't we talk while we walk to the market, shall we?" I held out my hand for Leonard to take.

He grinned, clearly remembering last night "We shall, mi'lady." He said his voice full of humor.

We walked and talked all the way to the market, getting to know each other.

"So when you were little, you met the Princess?" I asked, doubting his story

"Not exactly met, more like encountered the Princess." He explained "I mean, we didn't talked and all plus she only walked to me because there was a butterfly in my head."

"And because of this encounter, the smile of the Princess is now engraved in your brain" I said, putting the pieces together.

"Yep, it never left my mind after that." He said. I looked at him when he said that, his face looked like he was in a faraway land, clearly remembering the said memory. Although, a smile snuck its way into Leonards lips.

I don't know why, but when I saw that smile, I felt like I wanted to be the Princess. I wanted to be the one that made Leonard smile. I wanted to be the one who was able to make him happy. And dare I say it, I was jealous of the Princess.

_What is happening to me?_

"YCKX!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Leonard's voice. I looked at him, his face full of concern.

"You alright? I've been calling you for the past 3 minutes and you look like you're in a faraway place." I chuckled at the last sentence, since that's what his face looks like a couple minutes ago.

"Just daydreaming, that's all" I told him honestly

I saw a stand that sells apples and pulled Leonard to it.

"Good Morning, would you like some apples or maybe some oranges?" the lady asked me, then turned to Leonard "Ahh, Leonard! It has been a while since I last saw you. How are you? I see you're taking this beautiful lady out" My face heated up at the comment, if I were looking at myself, I would've laugh at how red my face must be.

"I'm doing fine ma'am. Apples would suffice. And no ma'am, I'm not taking her out. She's new here in Balandor and I am merely showing here around." I looked at Leonard, who showed no sign of embarrassment in his face.

"Would you like to look around, Yckx? I'll meet you up at the statue over there." Leonard said as the shop lady loads the basket with apples, pointing to the marble statue near the shop.

"Alright. I'll meet you there." I said as I walked to a shop filled with wood carvings.

An hour or so has passed and I passed by an orphanage. I was about to turn the other way when I saw Leonard playing with the children, the basket full of apples and grapes discarded in a bench nearby. I smiled when Leonard pretended to be the villain who captured the little girl, I guess is the Princess, and three boys playing as knights trying to fight him.

_Let's have some fun then._

I sneaked behind him, putting my pointer finger above my lips, indicating to keep quiet so he wouldn't ruin the plan. The girl and the boys saw and winked at me, Leonard still trying to 'fight' them. I jumped on his back, caught him by surprise that he tumbled down in his belly, me still on his back.

"Get him while he is powerless" I told the knights and they jumped on his back behind me saying 'Give up villain' or 'you will never win against us'

"I hereby surrender to you mighty knights. The Princess is now free from my grasps" He said, with a playful tone on his voice.

"We won" they celebrated and gave me hugs, which I gladly returned.

"But the Warrior-Princess must duel with me" Leonard said, addressing me as the 'Warrior-Princess'

"If it is a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get. Hand me my sword fair knight." One of the boys gave me his wooden sword. I took my battle stance and waited for him to do the same.

"And the duel begins now" Leonard said, swinging his sword above me. I ducked and rolled away before it hits me.

"Such agility, great swordsman, yet such low awareness" I kicked him behind his legs, which out balanced him "Such a great disadvantage to you"

I pointed my sword on his throat and declared "And this duel goes to me, great swordsman. Do as you said, you gave us your word or I will end your life here and now"

"Alas, I have been defeated" Leonard said "The Princess is now free"

Cheers were heard from the children and they continued their celebration inside the orphanage.

"You sneaky little weasel" Leonard playfully punched my shoulder

"Well this sneaky little weasel beat you in a duel match"

"It wasn't even real"

"Still counted"

"I demand a rematch"

"Shall a race suffice this rematch, good sir?"

"A race it shall, mi'lady"

I covered the basket with a piece of cloth, so no fruit will be dropped and I turned to him.

"Let the race begin" I ran ahead of him "Now"

"No fair" I heard Leonard said.

We reached to Rapacci's Wines, with Leonard as the winner.

"Tis a tie now good sir." I said as we entered the shop

"RAPACCI! HERE'STHE APPLES AND GRAPES YOU WANTED!" Leonard shouted, disturbing the customers and workers inside the shop

"Leonard! Be quiet, you little rascal!" Rapacci said as he hit Leonard behind his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Leonard said, rubbing his head.

"For being a big-mouthed idiot" Rapacci said. "And I know you'll just be sneaking away again so you will show Yckx around town today. But tomorrow, wake up early and you will help the shop all day."

"Thanks Rapacci! Come on Yckx" before I could even blink, I was dragged by a joyful Leonard outside the shop.

"What the … LEONARD!" I yelled as I registered what just happened. "I can walk you know"

I struggled from his hold but damn, this kid got a strong grip. When we were a good mile away from Rapacci's Wine, Leonard's grip loosens. I smacked his head after he did so.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Leonard yelled-slash-asked me while rubbing the side of his head, where I smacked him.

"You know, I can walk on my own, without any assistance from you and next time you grip my wrist, make sure it won't be broken" I said, a little pissed at the wrist-gripping

"He he. Sorry, it's just I really want to get off of work so I jumped into the opportunity. Plus, if we don't leave fast, Rapacci might change his mind." Leonard smiled sheepishly at me, causing me to sweat drop.

"Alright Knight in Shining Armour, lead the way" I said as Leonards smile widens, is that even possible?

"How about we went to the armoury and buy some swords and stuff then hit the training grounds, sounds good to you?" Leonard asks, making me eyes grow big and sparkle in excitement, I'm sure of it.

"Let's go then." I said as I gestured Leonard to show me the way.

We walked through the busy streets of Balandor. We were laughing and having fun, like we've known each other for a long time. It felt nice, to let loose and have fun again.

"Hey, there's the armoury. So Yckx, what weapons do you usually use?" Leonard asked

"Bow and arrows, but they really don't sell much of long-range weapons since I didn't see it when I passed by before. I think the castle armoury makes those." I said, shrugging as I did so. "So a sword would do"

"Well, a sword it is then." We entered the armoury and bought two swords, mine is slightly smaller than Leonard's.

And here we are again, walking through the streets of Balandor, laughing and stuff. I really don't mind though, it felt nice to smile again.

"So here's the training grounds. Or should I say, my training grounds, I'm usually the only one here so nobody would distract us." Leonard brags, as if that would impress me.

"Shall we duel, fair swordsman" I took out the sword we purchased "Perhaps you can redeem yourself from the duel earlier, seeing that I won that time"

He unsheathed his sword "Oh, don't humour me, fair maiden. I have year's worth of practice; surely I would only let you win for the first time. Though, I wouldn't hope to go easier on you this time"

_We'll see about that, Leonard._

I thrusted the sword into his side, not wanting to hurt him. He clashed his sword against mine; send me back, a little shaken.

"Dear me, are you holding back or are you really this weak? And here I thought I have found a worthy opponent. I wonder who's the pathetic fool that taught you the art of swordsmanship. I pity him"

_Okay, that does it. Taunt me all he wants, I dare him. But insult my BROTHER, calling him a pathetic fool, crossed the line. NOBODY calls my brother a PATHETIC FOOL._

_**"What a pathetic fool. Surely he didn't think I would go easy on him. What a shame."**_

I snapped out of the trance. I couldn't be thinking of that right now. Not when Leonard here can strike upon me at any minute.

"NOBODY CALLS MY BROTHER A PATHETIC FOOL!" I lunged at him, his eyes grows big with shock written all over it.

"Yckx, I didn-" "TAUNT ME ALL YOU WANT, I DARE YOU. BUT LEAVE MY BROTHER OUT OF THIS"

Rage filled my body. My brother saved me. He saved me from that wretched demon. And here is a complete stranger, insulting him.

_What the hell are you doing? SNAP. OUT. OF. IT. He didn't know. Do you think he would insult him when he knows?_

I slashed his sword out of his grasp. Before he could even blink, I have the tip of my sword pressed against his neck.

"Think first before you say something" I move the sword away from him and sheathed it. I walked away from Leonard.

I couldn't even look at him, not when guilt is clawing me. I almost hurt him. Killed even, my emotions taking control of my body.

_ Idiot! Remember what Brennus said, never let your emotions overwhelmed you. They'll just hurt you and everbody else._

I looked around to see where my feet took me. To my surprise, I was at a bridge, and at its side, was a stairwell, leading to a river within the kingdom. I went down and hid under the bridge. I looked at my reflection.

I didn't see my reflection.

I saw a girl, broken and damaged. I didn't see the usual cheerful girl. The twinkle in her eye, gone, along with every emotion traced in her face. Every emotion except fear. She was cold-hearted and emotionless. This is not me.

I grabbed a rock nearby and threw it at her. I didn't want to see her anymore. I didn't want to see her eyes, eye's filled with fear.

I hugged my knees and laid my head on top of it. I chuckled dryly when I remembered Leonard saw me on the exact position. Only this time I wasn't on the roof and Leonard isn't coming to get me.

Leonard.

I almost killed him today. I couldn't bear look at him, knowing well that I almost killed him. I almost killed my friend.

Was he even my friend now?

I cried. Tears falling faster by the second.

_Where are you?_

I wasn't sure if it was for Brennus or Leonard.

All I know is I need someone. Someone to help me, Help me escape this Hellhole. I needed to be saved.

I didn't realize that I was murmuring something under my breath. I listened to my voice to finally realize I wasn't just murmuring.

I was singing.

Not just singing, but singing the song Brennus taught me.

"Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

Before I could even finish the song, my voice cracked. I just sat there, hugging my knees and crying her eyes out while reminiscing the past.

How ironic. Those two lines fit me and Brennus perfectly. How he yelled at me to get as far away as possible. How he said we'll meet up here in Balandor. How we'll travel together after we did so.

_What if he die- No. Shut the hell up! He isn't dead. He couldn't be dead. HE PROMISED!_

I wasn't just trying to convince that voice in my head. I was trying to convince myself as well.

_He can't be dead. He promised._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer on the previous chapter.**

_1. Hunger Games ^^ I couldn't think of any songs and I was reading (More like re-reading) the Hunger Games  
2. This is the whistle heard in the ending of the trailer :D_

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Please. Your comments and suggestion means a lot to me.**  
**Until Next Chapter, Toodles**  
**~ TheGirlNextDoor027**


End file.
